


Taking Care Of Mori

by agere-time (tazia101)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression, CGLRE, Gen, Honey Takes Care Of Mori, agere, cgre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazia101/pseuds/agere-time
Summary: "Everyone at Ouran knew that Mori took care of Honey. The two of them were inseparable, together unless their class schedule separated them. They were always touching, Honey sitting on Mori’s shoulders or curled against his side. One of Honey’s hands was made for his stuffed bunny and the other hand was made for holding Mori’s.Most people didn’t notice that sometimes Honey took care of Mori."(An Ouran story with regressor!Mori)
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Morinozuka Takashi, Haninozuka Mitsukuni & Morinozuka Takashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Taking Care Of Mori

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on @agere-fandom-time on tumblr.

Everyone at Ouran knew that Mori took care of Honey. The two of them were inseparable, together unless their class schedule separated them. They were always touching, Honey sitting on Mori’s shoulders or curled against his side. One of Honey’s hands was made for his stuffed bunny and the other hand was made for holding Mori’s.

Most people didn’t notice that sometimes Honey took care of Mori.

Haruhi wasn’t most people, and she watched the members of the Host Club closely. She knew when the twins switched hairstyles, and she knew when Kyoya was only pretending to care about numbers more than Tamaki, and she knew when Honey was taking care of Mori.

It was subtle, the way the two of them changed. Honey’s voice got a little quieter, his eyes flicking to Mori more often. And there was something in Mori’s expression that Haruhi learned to recognize, a distant look in his eyes. It wasn’t any more than that: Honey still rode on Mori’s shoulders, and curled into his cousin’s side, and babbled on while Mori occasionally nodded. But still, there was something different about them, and Haruhi watched with curiosity.

\---

It was after school, in late January, and Haruhi was late for calligraphy club. She wasn’t particularly fond of the activity, but extracurriculars were good for scholarship essays, and calligraphy club didn’t demand too much time away from her schoolwork.

She was running through the hallway now, thankful that it was empty. Most of the students had already gone home, and she had lost track of time writing in her notebook. Her school shoes clicked on the floor, her breath echoing in her ears as she spun down the stairs and into the hallway on the first floor.

She almost ran straight into Mori, only just managing to scrabble to a halt in front of him.

“Sorry, Mori-senpai!” Haruhi squeaked, trying not to pant too much. “I’m just, uh-” she hesitated. Haruhi hadn’t told the other host club members about her other extracurriculars. Word always got back to Tamaki when she confided in one of them, and she knew he wouldn’t understand why she couldn’t just write about host club for her scholarship essays. “What are you doing here?”

It dawned on Haruhi that it was strange to see Mori afterschool without his older cousin. She didn’t want to blatantly ask where the shorter boy was, but couldn’t ignore her confusion.

Mori stared back at Haruhi, his eyes squinting for a moment as though he was trying to recognize her. The confusion passed across his face slowly, leaving behind his usual placid expression.

Haruhi paused and looked at him again, recognizing that slight distance in his eyes.

“Are you… okay, Mori-senpai?” she asked, reaching up to place a hand on his shoulder. Mori was the host that touched Haruhi the least, but they had still shared space in their share of group cuddle piles, and it didn’t feel like an unfamiliar gesture to reach out to him.

Mori placed his hand over Haruhi’s, patting it twice. His gaze drifted over her head, and into the distance.

“Mori?” Haruhi ventured again, and his eyes meandered back to her. “Hi.” She smiled awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. Mori seemed… zoned out. She had never noticed him being so disconnected when he was with Honey in this space, but then again, it was usually hard to tell how much attention Mori was paying at any given time. “Do you know where Honey-senpai is?”

That got a reaction: Mori’s eyes widened, an uncharacteristic show of emotion, and he shook his head slowly.

“Do you want to try and find him?” Haruhi offered. “I can help you look.”

Mori reached out and took hold of Haruhi’s hand, wrapping his larger hand around hers.

“Okay.” Haruhi did her best to hold Mori’s hand back, his fingers laid over hers. “Do you remember where his last class was today?”

Mori shook his head again and cast his eyes towards the ground, shoulders slumping.

“That’s okay!” Haruhi reassured him, squeezing his hand gently. “Do you have his number on your cellphone? We can give him a call.”

She watched Mori think that through, his forehead creasing for a moment before he reached into his pocket and handed Haruhi a plain grey portable phone. Haruhi didn’t have one of her own, but she used her dad’s sometimes, and it was easy enough to flip it open with one hand and find Mori’s contacts. It looked like he had missed a few calls from Honey: the whole Host Club kept their phones on silent when they were together, and Mori must not have turned his ringer back on today.

Haruhi clicked ‘dial’ and held the phone to her ear, smiling at Mori as she did. His eyes were fixed on the wall to his left, seeming unaware of Haruhi beside him, but he hadn’t let go of her hand. 

“Takashi!” Honey’s voice came through the speaker, a mix of concern and relief. “Where are you? You weren’t by your class, and you haven’t answered your calls, and-”

“It’s Haruhi,” she interrupts. “I’m with Mori-senpai, we’re on the first floor by the bulletin board.”

“Is he okay?” Honey asked tearfully.

“He’s fine, Honey-senpai. I’ve got him.” Haruhi tightened her grip slightly on Mori’s hand, as if to reassure herself that she was telling Honey the truth. “Do you want us to come to you?”

“No, no, I’m on my way!” Haruhi could hear Honey running, footsteps echoing in the stairwell. “I’ll be there!”

Mori’s head turned towards the stairwell, probably picking up on Honey’s footsteps in the distance as he came towards them.

“He’s almost here,” Haruhi murmured to him, holding the phone away from her mouth. Mori turned his attention to her, blinking again as if he’d forgotten about her presence. “Honey’s coming,” she repeated.

Mori nodded, and something like a smile curled at the corner of his mouth. Haruhi smiled back at him, relieved that the problem had been so easily solved.

“Takashiiiiii!” Honey pelted down the last few steps and flung himself into Mori’s arms. Mori caught him easily, hoisting him up and cradling him in his arms like a baby. Honey flopped his stuffed bunny on top of his chest, freeing both his hands to reach up and cradle Mori’s cheeks. “You were gone! You made me worried!” Tears were brimming in Honey’s eyes. “Don’t wander off like that!”

Haruhi couldn’t see Mori’s expression, as he’d turned away to catch Honey. But she could tell the two of them were looking at each other, for long moments of silence.

“I love you,” Honey sighed finally, bringing his arms back to cradle his rabbit. “Let’s go home, Takashi. I want cake, and you can have applesauce.”

Mori made an agreeable hum to that, and lifted Hunny up to his customary perch on the larger boy’s shoulders. They turned towards Haruhi, who awkwardly held out Mori’s phone.

“Thanks for finding him, Haru-chan!” Honey chirped, rubbing his cheek against Mori’s spiked hair. “Don’t know what I’d do without him.”

“Of course.” Haruhi handed the phone to Mori and watched him tuck it back into one of his blazer pockets. “You’ll be okay getting home?”

“The driver’s still waiting!” Honey assured her. “Easy as pie!”

Haruhi had forgotten that most of the students had personal drivers that picked them up from school. She shouldn’t have worried.

“Be safe, you two,” she said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Haru-chan!!” said Honey, waving as Mori walked towards the doors. “Have fun at calligraphy!”

Haruhi stared after them as the doors closed behind their backs. There was so much more to the two of them than what met the eye.


End file.
